Other Dimension
by Kim-fam
Summary: Ketika semuanya tidak sama lagi. /Besok belum tentu ada untuk kita -Min Yoongi-/ [BTS Yoongi Fanfiction. Slight! Jihoon Jimin; BL; AU]


**Other Dimension**

 **Main Cast :  
Yoongi  
Jihoon  
Jimin**

 **Rated T**

 **AU**

* * *

Masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tempat tidur yang selalu rapi, meja belajar yang selalu rapi, lemari yang selalu rapi. Semuanya masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bergeser sedikitpun.

Aku pun masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bertengger di sini, di jendela ini, sambil menggantungkan kakiku ke arah luar, yang selalu membuat ibuku berteriak-teriak saat ia memergokiku seperti itu. Aku terkekeh kecil, ternyata aku sebegitu tengilnya sampai-sampai aku tak pernah mempedulikan omelan ibuku.

Aku berjalan ke meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Ada dua figura mungil di atas meja kecil itu. Ku ambil salah satu figura itu, ku usap bingkainya yang agak berdebu. Kemudian ku ambil sehelai tisu dan ku bersihkan figura itu.

"Ini saat ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Tahun lalu." Gumamku.

Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Jihoon tiba-tiba membangunkanku dengan _cake_ berhiaskan gambar tokoh kartun favoritku, kumamon, bertengger manis di tangannya. Saat itu kami sedang dalam acara menginap di rumah sahabatku. Tepuk tangan meriah juga nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari mereka semua masih terngiang jelas hingga saat ini.

Foto ini diambil setelah acara potong kue dan makan-makan, _plus_ wajah penuh dengan krim _cake_ juga tentu saja. Ada dua orang pemuda tampan yang sangat kontras penampilannya denganku di foto itu. Di kiri ada Jihoon –tentunya– dengan rambut _dark brown_ awut-awutan, tampan dan _cute_ walaupun hanya mengenakan piyama tidur. Di kanan ada Seokjin, sahabatku, yang selalu terlihat tampan dan cantik luar biasa sekaligus, seperti model dalam majalah. Lalu di tengahnya ada aku yang sungguh biasa saja. Tapi satu hal yang sama, kami bertiga sama-sama tersenyum penuh keceriaan.

Aku masih ingat perbincangan kecil yang terjadi setelah pengambilan foto ini…

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai _Hyung_ -ku yang sangat urak-urakan seperti ini, _huh_?" Oceh Jihoon yang langsung mendapat pelototan mematikan dariku. "Mending kau denganku. Atau kau dengan Seokjin _Hyung_ yang lembut seperti ini."

"Dia satu-satunya priayang membuatku tak bisa tidur sebelum mendengar suaranya." Sahut orang di sampingku waktu itu. Dia mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Lalu, kalau kau tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya?" Tanya Jihoon, menantang. Entah kenapa aku malah tercekat.

"Dia sudah berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan suaranya kepadaku." Sahut orang itu lagi. " _Happy Birthday, Sugar_. Aku mencintaimu _._ " Dia mendaratkan kecupan hangat di ubun-ubunku. Benar-benar meneduhkan.

Ku sapu sudut mataku yang agak berembun. Ku letakkan figuranya, lalu ku ambil figura yang satunya. Juga sedikit berdebu. Ku buang begitu saja tisu yang tadi lalu ku ambil tisu lain. Kali ini aku menghapus debu di figura ini dengan lebih lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Aku merasakan ada rembesan di sudut mataku.

Dua orang pemuda dengan setelan baju olahraga yang sama terlihat sangat bahagia di depan kamera dengan _cake_ yang tinggal setengahnya. Aku masih ingat, foto ini di ambil oleh Jihoon setelah Jimin dan aku selesai bermain basket. Dan hari itu tepat saat ulang tahunnya. Kami bermaksud merayakannya dengan duel basket yang hanya di tonton oleh Seokjin dan Jihoon. Saat itu aku yang menang, tentu saja, dan aku menyuruhnya membelikanku air minum untuk kami. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana lelahnya dia setelah sampai di lapangan basket dengan berlari-lari kecil membawa 4 botol air minum, dan bagaimana senangnya dia begitu sampai telah menunggu _cake_ dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 di atasnya.

Kembali ku sapu rembesan di sudut mataku. Ku letakkan kembali figuranya, ku buang –lagi– begitu saja tisu yang ku pegang. Kemudian aku beranjak ke tempat favoritku, jendela kamar. Aku pun kembali bertengger.

Cekleekk…

"Ibu!" Aku nyaris terlonjak saat ibuku masuk ke kamarku. Tapi kemudian aku kembali duduk tenang, ibu ternyata tak memarahiku, dia hanya memandang ke arah tempat aku bertengger dengan pandangan sendu.

Beliau memilih duduk di tempat tidurku sambil menepuk-nepuk lipatan selimut yang sepertinya agar berdebu.

"Hari ini Jihoon kembali berdebat dengan ibu." Ujarnya, pelan. Ibuku kemudian tersenyum, matanya menyapu sekeliling kamarku.

Aku membenarkan posisiku di jendela agar menghadap ke arah ibu.

"Soal dia yang tetep bersikeras ingin belajar gitar. Padahal jari-jarinya semuanya sudah terluka. Membuat ibumu ini kesal saja." Ibuku terkekeh.

"Kau kan bisa melarangnya, Bu." Sahut ku sambil membenarkan poniku yang sedikit menutupi mata.

Ibuku menghela nafas pelan. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke meja kecil yang ada figura tadi. "Adikmu itu sekarang sangat keras kepala."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Ibu kemudian mengambil salah satu figura.

"Kim Seokjin sudah jarang kemari."

Aku menunduk. "Mungkin dia sibuk, Bu."

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Ibuku mengulang ucapanku. "Padahal hari ini ulang tahunmu. Seharusnya dia mau datang."

"Ibu, kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu." Jawabku lalu mendengus.

"Jihoon mengatakan Jimin masih suka kumat."

Aku kembali mendengus. "Aku tahu, Bu."

Ibuku mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat menegakkan dudukku. Lalu ia berujar. "Ibu baru sadar bahwa kau dan Jihoon itu sungguh mirip." Suara ibuku sungguh miris. Ia masih memegang figura sambil mengusap-usap permukaannya. "Seperti kembar."

"Padahal aku dan Jihoon berbeda satu tahun."

"Padahal kalian berbeda satu tahun." Lagi-lagi ibu mengulang ucapanku.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu, hmm?" Ibuku terkekeh sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

Aku menerawang keluar jendela. Mencoba merasakan terpaan angin malam yang mulai menusuk kulit siapapun. "Jihoon di mana, Bu?"

"Jihoon ada di bawah. Bersama…" Ibu menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia beralih mengambil figura yang satunya.

"Aku tahu." Aku menunduk. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang susah untuk aku ungkapkan.

"Yoongi, Ibu tidak sanggup melanjutkannya." Pandangan ibu ke arah tempat ku bertengger semakin sendu. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk ibuku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa beranjak dari tempatku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Omma mengelus lembut permukaan figura yang ia pegang. "Jangan marah pada Jihoon ya Yoon?"

Aku mengangguk. Perlahan aku manaikkan kaki ku, dan sekarang aku sudah berdiri di ambang jendela. Ku lihat ibuku, aku berharap ia melihat ke arahku dan memarahiku.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tanya ibuku getir. Aku mengangguk pelan. Rembesan kembali terjadi di sudut mataku.

Ibu meletakkan figura yang ia pegang lalu ia berangsur mengambil tisu yang tadi ku gunakan untuk membersihkan figura. Ibu memungutnya lalu menatapnya dengan air mata tertahan.

"Sayang, besok malam kau harus datang lagi, ya?"

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang sudah ku rentangkan. Lalu aku turun dari ambang jendela dan berjalan mendekati ibuku. Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ingin aku memeluknya, tapi setelah ku coba ternyata tak bisa.

"Kau tenang saja, Yoon. Jihoon tak akan mungkin mengkhianatimu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Ibuku kembali berujar dengan suara parau. Air matanya berdesakan ingin keluar. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Ceklekkk…

Aku dan ibu secara bersamaan melihat ke arah pintu. Seorang pria manis dengan rambut _dark brown_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya sembab, bibirnya terkatup. Jihoon? Kenapa?

Jihoon berlari berhamburan memeluk ibuku. Ia menangis sesegukan. Entah apa yang baru ia alami sampai ia bisa jadi begini. Seingatku, walaupun Jihoon terlihat lembut, Jihoon itu pemuda yang kuat. Bahkan Jihoon hampir tak pernah menangis. Dan yang ku ingat, dialah yang terus menenangkanku hanya karena aku melihat Jimin mimisan.

"Park Jimin sudah gila, Ibu. Dia gila. Dia menyuruhku bertanya dengan Yoongi _hyung_ secara langsung. Jimin gila, Bu." Jihoon meracau.

"Apa maksudmu, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon melepas pelukan ibuku kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan ke jendela yang aku gunakan untuk bertengger tadi.

Dengan nafas memburu Jihoon kembali berujar. "Jimin bilang Yoongi _hyung_ ada di sini. Dia melihat Yoongi _hyung_ duduk di sini." Jihoon menunjuk-nunjuk ambang jendela itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Huh dasar bodoh kau Min Jihoon. Aku memang ada di sini."

Jihoon berjalan melewati ku lalu kembali memeluk ibuku. Dia kembali menangis.

Beberapa saat Jihoon, ibu, dan aku terdiam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin malam yang semakin menusuk kulit dan detak jantung masing-masing yang kian berpacu cepat.

Perlahan ibuku melepas pelukan Jihoon. Ibu menatap serius tepat di bola mata Jihoon. "Dia memang di sini." Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, ibu melanjutkan. "Dia datang setiap malam. Ibu tahu itu."

Jihoon tersentak dan langsung mundur sampai menabrak pintu. Jihoon kemudian menatap ke samping ibuku, lebih tepatnya ke arah…ku.

"Dia ada di sampingmu, Bu?"

Ibuku mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Kau ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan _hyung_ -mu, Jihoon- _ah_?"

Jihoon tampak sedikit ketakutan. Dia berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ibu pun beranjak, setelah mencium kening anak laki-lakinya itu ibuku keluar dari kamar. Ia juga sempat berpesan padaku.

"Jangan takuti adikmu, Yoon." Begitu suara hati ibuku yang mampu ku dengar.

Aku beranjak ke jendela. Tak lama aku sudah kembali bertengger di ambang jendela. Ku lihat Jihoon masih mematung di depan pintu. Tangannya meremas kuat tangan satunya. Mungkin dia ketakutan.

" _Hyung_ , kau di sini?" Tanyanya bergetar dengan suara yang masih terdengar sedikit parau.

Aku mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar di sini?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Aku akan menutup mataku, dan aku harap setelah kubuka mataku kembali, aku bisa melihatmu, _Hyung_."

Aku menunduk. Itu tak akan mungkin, Jihoon- _ah_.

Ku lihat Jihoon mulai menutup matanya. Perlahan dengan mata terpejam ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Ia tarik kursinya lalu ia hempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ia mulai membuka matanya kembali. Segurat kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Jihoon. Ia menunduk.

"Kau tak muncul." Rengeknya. Suaranya masih terdengar sama, sungguh manja.

"Jihoon, _hyung_ ada di sini." Ujarku berbisik.

Jihoon tiba-tiba menengadah. Matanya mencari-cari ke sepenjuru kamar. Kemudian ia kembali tertunduk dengan raut yang kembali kecewa.

" _Hyung_ kau di mana? Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Suara Jihoon semakin tercekal.

"Katakanlah, Jihoon- _ah_." Balasku.

Jihoon mendengus. Ia bangkit dari kursi lalu membanting dirinya ke atas kasurku. "Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti sedang berada di kamar ini dan bisa mendengar semua yang kukatakan."

Aku tersenyum masam. Ingin rasanya memeluk Jihoon.

"Padahal baru 6 bulan kau meninggalkan kami semua, tapi rasanya sudah seperti 6 abad." Jihoon mulai bercerita. "Aku, Ibu, Ayah, Jimin _hyung_ , Seokjin _hyung_ , kami semua merindukanmu. Terutama untukku, tak ada lagi _hyung_ -ku yang selalu marah-marah mengadu padaku saat kau bertengkar dengan Jimin _hyung_."

Jihoon menarik nafas. Ia menyusun ulang semua memori-memori yang begitu penuh di pikirannya. "Aku kan sudah pernah berkata padamu, jangan pernah menyetir saat kau sedang emosi. Dan sekarang, kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua. _Hyung_ , aku sangat merindukanmu." Jihoon mulai terisak. Figura yang berisi fotoku dan Jimin bahkan sudah berada di pelukannya. Entah kapan ia mengambil figura itu.

"Ada urusan apa Jimin datang ke rumah, Jihoon?"

Jihoon bangkit dan memposisikan duduknya menghadap ke arah jendela yang sedang aku duduki. "Tadi Jimin _hyung_ ke sini. Dia…" Jihoon menatap kosong ke arah ku. Tepat ke arah ku. Aku sudah tahu apa kata-kata Jihoon selanjutnya.

"Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, _Hyung_." Jihoon menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali menangis. "Aku tak bermaksud merebut Jimin darimu, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Kau tak salah, Jihoon- _ah_."

Jihoon berlari ke jendela dan berlutut. Ia kembali menangis. " _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar tak sanggup. Aku tak kuat. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sering menyangka kalau aku adalah kau. Dia sering memelukku tiba-tiba, dia bahkan pernah…

"Menciummu." Tebakku.

"Dia menciumku, _Hyung_." Jihoon menutup wajahnya dan menangis.

Aku tetap menunduk. Jihoon mendadak tersentak lalu berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Ia menatap ku. Tunggu, ia menatapku?

" _Hyung_ … Yoongi _Hyung_?" Suara Jihoon tercekat. Matanya memancarkan kelegaan, kerinduan, ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Tapi ia… menatap ku?

"Kau melihatku?"

Jihoon mengangguk kaku. Matanya tak lepas dari mataku. Dia benar-benar melihatku? Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau… sungguh pucat." Ucap Jihoon bergetar.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Aku memang sudah pucat, Jihoon. Dan kau makin tampan. Pantas kalau Jimin menyukaimu."

Air muka Jihoon langsung berubah drastis. Ia merengut. "Kau tetap lebih tampan, _Hyung_."

Beberapa detik kami hening… kembali terdengar suara angin malam.

"Terima Jimin, Jihoon- _ah_." Ujarku memecah keheningan. Jihoon tampak terkejut. "Jimin butuh seseorang untuk mengurusinya."

Jihoon tak menjawab. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tak mungkin lagi untuk menjaga Jimin."

"Kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk seraya melempar senyumku untuk _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku itu. Ku angkat tanganku, beermaksud ingin membelai rambutnya. Sial, aku tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian semua sedih, Jihoon."

"Semua sudah menjadi takdir, _Hyung_."

Aku tersenyum. "Jaga Ibu dan Ayah Dan ku titip Jimin. Aku yakin dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi kau tenang saja."

Jihoon tersenyum masam. Ia menunduk. Mencoba menghela nafas dengan tenang, lalu ia menengadahkan kembali kepalanya ke jendela di hadapannya.

"Semoga." Ucap Jihoon, tak begitu yakin. Detik kemudian ia terkejut. " _Hyung_? _Hyung_ kau dimana? Kumohon jangan pergi dulu. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, _hyung_. Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, _hyung_."

Aku hanya tersenyum dingin melihat Jihoon yang celingak-celinguk di ambang jendela. Kemudian Jihoon terduduk lemas di jendela itu. Ia kembali menangis. Aku bisa melihat semuanya.

" _HYUNG_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! BESOK KAU HARUS DATANG LAGI!"

Itu teriakan yang sempat ku dengar sebelum aku berhasil menembus ruang. Teriakan yang tak akan pernah bisa ku penuhi. Sepertinya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Jihoon yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah langit. Maafkan aku, Jihoon. Esok belum tentu ada untuk kita.

###

6 bulan yang lalu…

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok. Sekarang sudah sangat larut."

"Tidak bisa, Ji. Harus sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi."

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tak bisa menyetir dalam kondisi emosi seperti ini. Kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Jihoon, besok belum tentu ada untuk kita. Aku harus selesaikan sekarang juga."

" _HYUNG_ , MASIH ADA HARI ESOK."

Itu teriakan yang terakhir terdengar di susul dengan suara dentuman keras yang membuat sebuah nyawa melayang bebas meninggalkan raga yang tak lagi berdaya. Dan yang ku lihat setelahnya adalah Jihoon pingsan tepat di samping jasadku.

 **_The enD_**


End file.
